Fluorescent adolescent
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: A los diecisiete años, las Powerpuff Girls quedaron embarazadas y los padres de los niños acabaron en prisión. Catorce años después, Bobby Utonio, el heredero de la alegría y las risas, se replantea la situación al observar por primera vez en detalle a su madre. (fluorescent adolescent by arctic monkeys)


Bobby miró a su madre, observándola con detalle por primera vez en sus 14 años.

Pudo notar como su cabellera rubia y lacia había crecido desde la última vez, pudo notar también que tenía ojeras y bolsas, sus ojos azules como el cielo (azules como los de él) no tenían brillo pero si reflejaban cariño por las otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar, por aquellas fotos que se habían puesto a observar en familia.

Miró la que tenía en la mano y se le puso difícil creer que quién estaba al frente suyo era la misma que la de la imagen. Ahí tenía el cabello más corto y su vestimenta era menos "descuidada", ya que, a diferencia de su actualidad, siempre se la veía con ropas bien elegidas, mientras que ahora siempre la veía con sus pantalones de pijama o con cualquier ropa limpia que encontraba. Tenía el pelo atado en dos coletas bajas y estaba flaca... Casi esquelética, podía afirmar, nada comparada con su yo de ahora.

Recordó que hace un tiempo le había contado que tuvo un problema a esa edad que la hacía adelgazar mucho, por eso estaba así. Hace no mucho, al estudiar los trastornos alimenticios en educación física, logró darse cuenta que lo que su madre había sufrido era una anorexia de la cual nunca supo su origen.

Sintió pena, ella habría sufrido mucho. Tanto su mamá, Bubbles, como sus tías, eran las personas más fuertes que haya visto en toda su historia. Habían sufrido de todo lo que podrían imaginar, y reafirmó eso en cuanto se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cicatrices que la mujer que le dio la vida poseía.

Miró a su tía Blossom, ella no había cambiado mucho a decir verdad. Había abandonado su característico moño pero seguía usando el pelo largo, tenía ojeras y su cuerpo estana lleno de quemaduras de anda a saber qué. Ella se seguía vistiendo formalmente a causa de su trabajo de médica, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada al recordar como se la pasaba en su bata rosa cada vez que iban. Además de que la pelinaranja había declarado su camisa roja de cuadros como su prenda favorita.

Ella había sufrido de alcoholismo cuando era más joven, se mantenía fuera de la realidad porque se "estresaba" por así decirlo. Recordó una vez que Beck, su primo, le contó que su padre la había encontrado borracha al borde del colapso. Su sudor olía a licor barato y él, al verla tan frágil, la llevó a su casa y la bañó cuidadosamente con una jarra y agua tibia. Su tía no podía parar de llorar aunque en cuanto tocó la cama quedó dormida.

Y su tía Buttercup, oh cielos.

Aquel pelo largo y negro con flequillo, planchado y despeinado había sido cambiado por un cabello a la altura de los hombros, con sus ondas naturales y "prolijamente" peinado. Ella no había cambiado su estilo, bueno, sí era un poco más maduro pero solo en caso profesional. Se seguía vistiendo como una, no tan provocativa, adolescente.

Recordó que de pequeño él y su primo pelirojo estaban algo así como "enamorados" de su tía, era ella la que se encargaba de jugar con ellos y sus hijas como una desquiciada inmadura, además, les encantaba la manera en que tomaba su guitarra y les cantaba canciones, o les enseñaba a tocar instrumentos. Según su madre, la pelinegra había cambiado mucho desde que Savannah (aka Van, una loca) y Bat habían nacido. Había podido salir de 17 años de ansiedad, depresión, vicios, travesía y llantos para convertirse en una madre súper dulce, amable y cálida con sus pequeñas. Su tía era, según su abuelo, un caso perdido, un tiro al aire y un animal salvaje en todo lo que hacía, el hecho de que haya cambiado tan repentinamente por la felicidad de sus hijas era algo digno de admirar.

Claro está que hay que tener mucho valor para tener hijos a los diecisiete años, y eso era lo que más admiraba del trío de ex-heroínas. Habían sido despedidas apenas salió la noticia de su embarazo y eso las propulsó a poder lograr todo lo que tenían que hacer para mantener a esas cuatro hermosas criaturas. Claro está, lo hicieron solas.

Porque su padre era un cero a la izquierda, el jamás lo conoció en persona y aunque sabía que él estaba consciente de su existencia, el pequeño hijo de los azules no se enteró hasta ya bastante crecido.

Él había sido siempre bastante desconfíado en las relaciones a diferencia de su madre, ella se olvidaba a veces que Bob se había aferrado al no ponerse sentimental con absolutamente nadie que no sea su familia, el hecho del abandono de su padre lo volvió una persona crítica, cosa que su mamá lamentaba en lo absoluto.

Ellas siempre decían que no los habían ido a ver más a prisión, pero era mentira, seguían yendo. Después de todo, ¿por qué a las chicas buenas siempre le gustan los chicos malos?

Bueno, el embarazo adolescente es una crisis bastante común, pero a la vez es una de las más jodidas, y más si el padre de tu hijo es un criminal prófugo por volverse majara y asesinar a más de veinte personas. Y sí, sé que suena ridículo que semejante dulzura como lo era Bubbles Utonio salga con el cabrón de Boomer Him, pero las cosas eran así.

Siempre lo habían mirado mal, tanto a él como a sus primos, eran el ojo de cualquier vieja chusma. Decían cualquier cosa, desde que se iban a volver igual que ellos hasta que no dejaban a los otros niños juntarse porque se podían volver locos.

Los Rowdyruff Boys eran basura, pero eran lo mejor que sus madres alguna vez podrían haber tenido. Pero todo eso era un recuerdo, un sueño que las hacía llorar de furia y pena cada noche, una ilusión que veían en cada gesto, actitud, palabra o tick que ellos hicieran.

Suspiró, le daba pena. Sintió que arruinó la vida de su madre con su llegada a pesar de que ésta le reafirmó miles de veces que lo único que había hecho era mejorarla. Le daba pena que ellas hayan tenido que crecer tan rápido y que ellos le hayan recortado cada una de sus metas y sueños. Le entristecía ver como ellas intentaban controlar sus formas bestias, aquella única cosa que los rowdys le habían heredado, aquél peso que dejaron en sus pequeños y jóvenes hombros.

Ellos se amaron, no lo negaría ni un segundo. Pero hay gente que no sabe lidiar con el amor que nunca recibió antes, lo tratan como si fuera algo nuevo y contagioso, llevándolos a hacer cosas de las que se arrepentirían luego.

Bobby se levantó de su asiento y le brindó un abrazo a su madre que le correspondió un poco sorprendida. Luego le sonrió y su pequeño cielo (como ella le llamaba, a causa de sus ojos) le agradeció por recibir todas las puñaladas que se dirigían a él, por sacrificarse, por amarlo y protegerlo. Por ser la mujer más bella y fuerte que alguna vez habría visto.

Y por seguir siendo, en el interior, una animada adolescente _(fluorescente_ )

* * *

 **Dedicado a todas las madres jóvenes y solteras del mundo 💕**


End file.
